Picture Perfect
by eureka twilighter
Summary: What happens when photographer Emmett McCarty sees plus-sized model Mallory McBride for the first time? What secret is Emmett hiding and how will Mallory react when it comes to light?  My entry for the Curvaceous and Bodacious Bombshell Fic contest.


**Entry for the Curvaceous and Bodacious Bombshell Fic Contest**

**Story Name: Picture Perfect**

**Penname: eureka twilighter (aka gopher4953)**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Emmett and Other Character**

**Total Word Count: 4,987**

**Summary:**

** What happens when photographer Emmett McCarty sees Plus-Sized model Mallory McBride for the first time? What secret is Emmett hiding and how will Mallory react when it comes to light? Will it ruin their instant attraction?**

**A/N: Big hugs and smooches to my Soul-Sister sheri17awhile who gave of her precious time to beta this little one-shot for me. She is "da bomb"!**

**Disclaimer: Emmett belongs to SM, I just borrowed him to play in my world for a bit.**

Picture Perfect

"Mallory," Penny Daniels called, walking into the dressing room. "Jason's had a family emergency and won't be able to make it in today. Since we're on a really tight publication schedule, Mary has called in a substitute photographer."

"Oh, I hope everything's okay for Jason," I replied, fastening the last hook and eye on the silver satin and black lace teddy I was wearing for the shoot. "You know how I hate breaking in a new photographer. Who is he and what's he like?"

"His name's Emmett McCarty," she said, checking out the lingerie I was wearing. "You look great, sweetie…as always. Oh…I've not met him, but have heard good things about him. He should be here in a few minutes. You ready?

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and, with a nod, walked back out into the studio.

Turning, I looked into the full length mirror next to the dressing table, pleased with my reflection. My shoulder length, dark auburn hair and large green eyes were complimented by my wide, full-lipped mouth.

It had taken a long time for me to like the way I looked. In a world of pencil thin, half starved women, I was not the norm. In fact, I was, what Is sometimes referred to as voluptuous…a plus size.

My self esteem all through high school and college had been zero. All of the teasing and put downs from my fellow students had me cocooned in a shell of self loathing and loneliness.

After graduating college with a degree in marketing, I went to work for the prestigious Neiman Marcus department store, as a buyer. I had been there six months when, while attending a retail convention in Dallas, Texas, I was approached by a tall, strikingly beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair, beautiful skin, bright blue eyes, and was big…just like me. She oozed self confidence…unlike me.

She looked at me for a moment, slowly looking me up and down. I began to feel uneasy. She must have seen it on my face, because she began to laugh softly.

"Hi," she said smiling, handing me a card. "I'm sorry to be staring, but I find you very attractive, and I have a proposition for you."

I looked at her, trying to think of how I could tell her politely that I didn't bat for that team, and took a step back. Again she laughed.

"Oh no, sweetie," she said, grinning. "I'm not coming on to you. My name is Mary Franz, and I'm a fashion designer for plus sized women. I have just put out my first catalogue, Big and Beautiful, to accompany my first fashion show. I'm looking for larger models, and I think you'd make a beautiful one. If you're interested, give me a call. The number's on the card."

She turned to walk away, but suddenly turned back.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get your name."

"Mal…Mallory…Mallory McBride," I stuttered, still stunned by her offer.

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you Mallory."

She smiled and walked away.

Three weeks later, after much soul searching and introspect, I made the most life altering call of my life.

Now, after three years, I had become a self confident woman; comfortable within and without. I had two very close friends in Mary and Penny, a beautiful apartment, and enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life. The only thing missing was a man to share it with.

I had to admit it, I was old fashioned when it came to life and love and marriage. I was still looking for that. And I wanted children…lots of children. But, I hadn't found _**him **_yet. Oh, I had dated…a lot since becoming Mary's top model…and had a couple of relationships that I thought were right, but they hadn't lasted. So, for the moment, I was concentrating on my career.

Suddenly, Penny came hurrying back into the room, drawing me from my reverie.

"Oh. Mallory!" she exclaimed, her face flushed. "He's here and… Oh. My. God! He's big and beautiful and sexy as hell! If I wasn't married to Joe, I'd…oh yeah, I would!"

"Calm down, sweetie," I soothed, with a chuckle. "He's just a man, after all."

"No he's not, Mal," she protested, fanning her face with her hand "You'll see, and there's no wedding ring or even the mark of one. He's single!"

Laughing, I slipped on the black lace negligee and thong that went with the teddy, and black, thigh high, silk stockings. Stopping to check my hair and makeup, I stepped into black heeled mules, and followed Penny out into the studio.

The lights had already been turned on, and as I stepped up in front of them, I was blinded, unable to see beyond them. I could hear someone moving around, and watched as adjustments to the equipment were made.

Walking over to the fainting couch sitting on the middle of the dais, I sat down to wait for my instructions.

"Well, hello," drawled a smooth, sexy voice from behind the bright lights. "You're Mallory McBride."

"Yes," I replied, intrigued by the sound of him. "You must be Emmett McCarty."

I watched as a large form appeared at the edge of the dark and stepped forward into the light. My breath caught, and my heart began to race as he walked toward me. Penny was right, he was god-like!

Standing well over six feet…more like six-foot-five…he made me feel small in my five-foot-nine frame. He had thick, dark curls, stylishly cut, and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. He smiled at me, and I melted. His full, plump lips were flanked by the deepest, sexiest, panty-dropping, dimples that creased his cheeks on either side of his wide, dazzling smile.

I let my eyes wander down his huge, muscular frame. A bright blue t-shirt hugged his arms and chest, hinting at the rippled muscle beneath, and falling to the waist of tight fitting, low-rise jeans. My mouth actually started to water as I took in the substantial package housed within those jeans.

Suddenly, I realized I was ogling him, and lowered my eyes, feeling a blush rise up my chest and onto my cheeks. I took a deep calming breath, and looked back up at him, surprised to find a slight blush on his face as well.

I held my hand out to him and, as he grasped it gently, my whole body flamed. Gasping, I pulled free, tingles coursing through me. He stared into my eyes intently.

The sexual attraction between us was a tangible thing in the room. Had Penny not been in the room, I just might have thrown myself at him. The look on his face told me that the feeling was mutual.

Clearing his throat, he looked down at a clipboard he held in his left hand. I presumed it held a list of the required shots he was to take. Penny, ever the perfect assistant, handed him a bottle of water.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. McCarty?" she asked.

He glanced at me, licking his lower lip before declining her offer.

"I see you've met our Mallory. Anything I can get for you Mal?"

"I'm fine, Penny, thanks," I replied softly. "I'm ready whenever you are, Mr. McCarty."

He looked over at me, and I watched as his nostrils flare as he took a deep breath; his eyes darkening before looking back at Penny.

"Okay, enough with the _**Mr**_.," he said to her with a smile "I'm just Emmett. Mr. McCarty was my father."

"Penny and Mallory," Penny replied, waving her hand between us, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room. "Are you ready to begin, Emmett?"

"Yes," he replied, and the professional photographer and the professional model were once again in control.

He was gentle but firm in his instructions to me. We took hundreds of shots; sitting, standing, kneeling and reclining on and around the fainting couch. Having Penny turn on the small wind machine, off to the side of the set, he had me stand amid the billowing curtains hanging on the back wall.

At his request, I used the negligees as props; sometimes wearing them as they were meant to be worn, and sometimes sliding down my shoulders or hanging from my elbows. Penny was kept busy refreshing my hair and makeup, and helping me with wardrobe changes.

By the time we were finished, we had been working for five and a half hours. I was exhausted, as was Penny. Emmett seemed as fresh as when we'd first started.

Thanks, Mallory," he called, as he began turning off the auxiliary lights. "It's been a pleasure working with you."

"Thanks, Emmett," I replied. "I've enjoyed working with you, too."

I waited to see if he would say anything else, but all was silence; not even the click of a light or the sound of a footstep. Penny came scurrying back in.

"Emmett," she said. "The pictures are uploaded to the computer. Are you ready to view them?"

"Sure," he replied, and after a slight hesitation, he turned to follow her.

With a sigh, I headed back toward the dressing room. Closing the door behind me, I sat down at the make-up mirror, and began to slather cold cream on my face. I caught my eyes in the mirror and stopped. Something was nagging at the back of my mind, but I couldn't figure it out. With a shake of my head, I chalked it up to exhaustion, and continued to cleanse my face. After reapplying the bare minimum of makeup…a dusting of blush, mascara, and lip gloss…I brushed the styling product out of my hair, leaving it curling softly around my shoulders.

Standing, I had stripped off the lingerie, leaving on the thong, and was reaching for my bra when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, presuming it was Penny coming in for our post-shoot chat.

I heard the door open, and then a gasp. Looking up into the mirror, my eyes met and locked onto that beautiful pair of clear blue eyes. For a brief moment we stared at each other in shocked surprise, and then he spun around to face the door.

"Oh, Jeez, I'm so sorry," he muttered in apology, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought that you'd be dressed."

With crimson cheeks, I reached for my blue silk robe, draped over the back of the makeup chair, and slipped it on.

"You can turn around now," I murmured, tying the belt around my waist. "I'm covered."

He turned slowly, smiling at me apologetically, yet with a slight smirk.

"I really am sorry," he said again. "But only for embarrassing you. I quite liked what I saw."

I felt a sharp tingle flow through me, straight to my center, causing a deep throbbing to begin.

"You did, did you?" I asked my voice lowering seductively as I took a step toward him.

His eyes darkened as he reached behind him and locked the door.

"Oh, hell yeah," he replied, taking a step forward, licking his lips as his eyes traveled up and down my silk-covered body.

I took a deep breath as the pheromones exploded around the room. I could almost smell his want, and I felt the moisture pool between my legs. Stepping forward once more, he met me, and I was suddenly in his arms, his mouth plundering mine feverishly. With a moan, I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingers into his soft, thick curls.

His tongue sought entrance to the warm moistness of my mouth, and I opened to him willingly. With expertise, he caressed my tongue, and I matched his caresses before sucking his deep into my mouth. He groaned loudly, tightening his arms around me.

Sliding his hands down my back, over the smooth silk of my robe, he firmly grasped my ass, pulling my hips flush with his, and allowing me to feel the steel-like hardness of his erection against my stomach. Without conscious thought I pressed tightly to him, rubbing myself on him.

Leaving my mouth, his lips traced a path across my cheek to my ear, where he swiped the curvature with the tip of his tongue. With a whimper, I tilted my head to encourage his exploration. Giving my earlobe a nip, he continued down the column of my neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses to the hollow of my throat.

After gently raking his scalp with my nails, I slid my hands down his neck and across his shoulders. His hands moved from my hips to deftly untie the belt to my robe, letting it fall open. He took a step back, and I allowed my arms to fall to my sides.

Reaching up to my shoulders, he slowly slipped the robe off, letting it slither down my arms to pool around my feet.

"Beautiful, and real," he murmured, lifting his hands to cup the full round mounds of my breasts. "Just as I always imagined they'd be."

Before his words could sink in, I was lost in the sensual feel of his touch. Nothing else mattered.

Even _his_ large hands couldn't contain my breasts completely. His thumbs ghosted across my already hard and distended nipples, and I moaned, swaying slightly. Placing a hand in the middle of my back to steady me, he lowered his head to capture my nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue around it, and sucking hard.

"Oh, God," I cried softly, throwing my head back and arching to press further into his mouth.

Moving his free hand up, he caressed my other breast, pinching and pulling at the nipple. Then he switched, giving equal attention to the other. My hands came up to tangle in his hair, holding his face against me.

Lifting his head, he caught my lips again in a heady kiss. I let my hands slide between us, and grasped the hem of his t-shirt. He raised his arms as I pulled it over his head, tossing it behind me. Looking down, I gasped at the sight of his toned, muscular chest and abs. He was fucking beautiful.

I couldn't resist running my hands up his torso, over his broad shoulders, and down his muscular arms. I watched as the muscles rippled at my touch, and as his nipples pebbled into hard buttons. Leaning forward, I paid homage to his nipples, taking one then the other into my mouth, sucking and nipping. He moaned, burying his face in my hair.

Slipping my hands down his stomach, I growled softly as I grasped his belt buckle, hurriedly working it open, and unbuttoning the fly of his jeans. Pushing them down his hips, I let them pool at his ankles. Toeing off his Nikes, he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side.

There we stood, he in his black boxer briefs and I in my black lace thong. As if by unspoken agreement, we reached out at the same time, and slid the underwear down each other's hips, and off.

Looking down, I gazed at him. From his large sac sprang his enormous cock, standing at full attention, and causing a whimpering gasp to escape my lips. It was proportioned to his body size; long and thick, and absolutely gorgeous. Biting my lip, I wondered for a moment if I'd even be able to take him into me.

Then I looked up into his lust filled eyes, and I slid to my knees. Reaching around him, I place my hands on his firm round ass and leaned forward to lick the tip of his cock, tasting the sweet and spicy precum nestling in the opening. He groaned deep in his chest.

Slowly I slid my hands down the back of his muscular thighs and back up the inside to grasp him gently in my hands, stoking firmly.

Another moan escaped his mouth as he wound his fingers in my hair, grasping the back of my head. Glancing up through my lashes, I surprised a fleeting look of something in his eyes that he quickly closed from my view. With a mental shake of my head, I took him as deep into my mouth as I could, my lips stretching around his girth.

"Oh, God, Mallory!" he muttered, smoothing my hair back from my face. "Shit!"

Slowly I began to slide my mouth up and down his length, sucking my cheeks in to create the friction he needed. Slipping him out of my mouth, I ran my tongue down his length, paying special attention to the sensitive vein beneath. Then I gently sucked on his balls, taking them, one at a time, into my mouth, and swirling the spheres within with my tongue. All the while, my hands encircled him and I continued to stroke him firmly.

Working my lips back up, I again engulfed him, opening my throat and letting him hit the back of it. I moaned, causing vibrations to tickle the head.

Suddenly he reached down, pulling me to my feet as he slid out of my mouth with a soft pop. Grasping my shoulders, he again devoured my mouth in a frenzied kiss.

"I want to fuck you, and make you scream my name," he growled into my ear, pressing his erection tightly against my stomach and rolling his hips. "I never want you to forget me again."

"Yes!" I hissed, throwing my head back as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Please!"

He reached under me and placed his hands on my ass, holding me up.

I felt the cool marble of the makeup table against my ass as he set me down on it. Leaning down, he captured my mouth again.

"But first," he whispered against my lips. "I want to taste you."

I moaned at the erotic image in my mind.

Dropping to his knees in front of me, he ran his hands gently up the inside of my thighs, spreading them wide, and exposing my glistening wetness to his gaze.

"Fuck, Mallory, you are beautiful," he said huskily. "I've dreamed of this for so long; having you bare and wet, just for me"

Before I could wrap my brain around what he had just said, he ran his fingers through my folds, gently thrusting one, then two, of his long, thick fingers inside me. Again, I was lost in his touch. Then his tongue began swirling my clitoris.

"Oh, Emmett…fuck," I whimpered, digging my fingers into his soft curls, holding his face to me.

Another finger joined the first two as he picked up his pace, and I felt myself begin to tremble as my inner muscles started to tighten around his fingers. With a cry I exploded, drenching those magic fingers, and he immediately replaced them with his tongue. He lapped and sucked and nipped until my spasms ceased, drinking in all I gave. He was like a man dying of thirst and unable to get his fill.

While I was still panting, he rose and leaned over me.

"Oh, babe," he moaned, "you taste amazing; even better than I ever imagined you would. Here, taste the honey and spice of you."

He placed his glistening fingers to my lips, coaxing them open as he stared into my eyes. Holding his gaze, I opened my mouth and sucked his fingers in, tasting myself for the first time. My eyes rolled back in my head as I mewled at the eroticism of the act.

Reaching down under my thighs, he lifted me up, off of the makeup table, causing a scattering of cosmetics as he did. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me swiftly to the daybed that was sitting against the far wall. I dropped my legs as he laid me in the center of the mattress, and scooted to the far side.

He climbed in beside me and gathered me to him before rolling me onto my back and laying over me, one long leg nestled between mine. His throbbing erection lay between us, pressing against my stomach, as he kissed me again. Sliding my hand from his shoulder to his ass, I pulled him tighter to me, and wrapped my leg around his. Rubbing my foot over his calf, I began to roll my hips, causing friction against his cock.

"Emmett, please," I begged as his lips traveled down my neck. "I need you inside me…please!"

Lifting his other leg over mine, he settled between my thighs. Rising to his knees, he hooked one of my legs over his hip, opening me up for easy entry. Placing the head of his cock against my opening, he gazed down into my eyes. The expression on his face confused me. Was it…love? No…it couldn't… My speculation was cut short as I felt him enter me. We both groaned at the intense pleasure of our joining.

Slowly, he filled me, allowing me time to adjust to his size. I could feel my inner walls stretching to accommodate him as he touched places inside of me that had never been touched before.

"My God," I cried. "Baby…feels…so good!"

"Oh, Mallory," he groaned. "You don't know…Fuck!"

I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles on his ass. Leaning down, he bent his head and captured my nipple, sucking in time to his hard thrusts. My hips were matching his movements as I tangled my fingers in his hair. Throwing my head back against the pillow, I cried out as I felt the spring began to tighten in my stomach. His mouth found the crook of my neck, where he bit down gently. I looked down over his shoulder to watch the erotic sight of his hips and ass rising and falling as he picked up his pace. I continued to move with him as my muscles began to tighten around his cock.

"Emmett…holy fuck…I'm gonna come, baby!" I cried as I arched my back up into his chest.

"Let go, Mallory. "He grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic. "Let go, babe. I'm right… there… with you!"

Just as I exploded around him, he threw his head back, shouting his release.

The turbulent rapids of the river of pleasure tossed us around violently, until we slowly reached the calm waters beyond. Emmett collapsed on me and I reveled in the heaviness of him against me. I stroked his sweat-slicked back as my heart rate began to slow. Still panting, he rose up on one elbow, and cupped my face with his other hand.

"You are amazing, my sweet," he said softly, leaning down to kiss me gently. "I have always known you would be."

I pulled back, looking deep into his eyes, and the tenderness there confused me.

"I love you, Mallory McBride," he whispered, touching my lips with his thumb. "I have for a very long time."

"What…I…how…What are you talking about?" I stuttered incredulously. "I don't remember ever meeting you before."

My heart was beginning to race again, though not from pleasure this time. He slipped from me and rolled over onto his back. I sat up against the side rail of the daybed, pulling the sheet around me.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" I asked, remembering his references to a prior connection between us.

He sat up beside me, covering his hips with a section of the sheet. Looking down at his hands, he was quiet for a long time. Then he turned to me.

"You really don't remember, do you?" He asked, with a sad smile on his face.

I slowly shook my head, staring at him, bewildered.

_**"I have loved you since I was a junior in high school, Mallory, when you were a senior," he started. I was captain and quarterback of the Bedford football team; your school, Cochran's, biggest rival. The first time I saw you, was after the final game of the season. We had won and you were sitting in the bleachers near the locker room entrance, all by yourself. You had your head down and I saw a tear drop onto your hand. I wanted to stop and ask if you were all right, but the group of friends I was with hurried me along saying we had a victory party to go to.**_

_** "The next time I saw you was at the diner on Clancy Street. As I was going in, you came running out, again crying, and ran right into me."**_

I gasped, remembering that horrible night. He was the boy I had run into as I ran from the hateful teasing of some of the other kids inside…the popular kids. Oh God! He reached down and took my hand, rubbing my knuckles gently.

_**"I tried to ask you what was wrong, but you just shook your head and ran off down the street. Going inside, I heard my friends laughing. My friend, Tyler, had clapped me on the shoulder, asking if I had seen the 'whale' that had just left. I thought you were beautiful, and I saw red.**_

_** "The next thing I knew, Edward and Jasper were pulling me off of him; I was punching his face in. The cops had been called, and I found myself doing community service for six months."**_

__I couldn't help but stare at him, my mouth hanging open. He reached over, pushed my chin up, and smiled.

_**"It was worth every minute of it. They never talked that way about you, around me, again. I saw you a number of times, and you were always alone, except for the last time. You were with a tall thin guy who had his arm around you. I wanted to punch his lights out. That's when I realized that I had feelings for you.**_

_** "I know it sounds crazy. I had never even had a real conversation with you, but I was drawn to you, none the less. You ruined me for any other girl.**_

_** "After you graduated, I had a hell of a time finding out where you went. I was in the grocery store when I heard your name mentioned by someone whom I assumed was your mother…she looked like you. She told the lady with her that you had gone to State University, and was staying through the summer to work.**_

_** "I was disappointed to hear that and, after graduation, tried to get into State myself. It didn't happen, as I received a full football scholarship to the University of Washington…again your school's rival. For the full four years, I came home every chance I got to try and see you. Sometimes I did, but you were always working.**_

_** I had come home the summer before my senior year to find out that you had gone into modeling.  
><strong>_

_** Alice, my sister, knew of my obsession, and while working on her degree in fashion design, found you modeling for a catalogue. She immediately showed it to me, and I confiscated it. I couldn't get enough of looking at you. Your soft rounded curves created many a fantasy in my shower. That's when I decided to get a secondary degree in photography.**_

_** I had always been able to take decent pictures, but I had a lot to learn. I graduated with a BA in Business and a BA in Photography. I have a consulting practice, helping corporations get their businesses on track, and I free-lance my skills as a photographer.**_

_** When Ms. Franz's assistant contacted me about subbing for her photographer, I jumped at the chance, hoping that you would be the model. And here I am"**_

__I stared at him for a long time, my mind whirling, filled with too many thoughts and emotions.

"You don't know me, Emmett," I said softly, taking a deep breath. "How can you think you love me? For all you know, I could be an alcoholic, or a crack head. Maybe even a serial killer."

He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I know you're not any of those things," he said, chuckling. "Or anything other than a perfect lady, for that matter."

"But…"

"Okay, maybe what I'm really in love with…and I AM in love with it…is my ideal of you, my picture perfect version," he clarified. "We do have a strong attraction for one another though, right?"

"Yes," I replied, blushing. "I think we proved that a few minutes ago."

He leaned over and kissed me sweetly, turning me to face him fully, and took both of my hands in his.

"Well, I guess we've kinda done this backwards, then," he said. "So why don't we start over?"

"What do you mean? I asked, not understanding.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"What?" I choked. "Are you serious?"

"As a train wreck," he replied with a smile. "I want to get to know you, the real you. And I want you to know me. What better way is there to accomplish that than to spend time together? Lots of time together."

I could see in his eyes that he truly meant what he said. He wanted us to start over, make up for the years we'd lost, and get to know one another. Emmett might just be the "someone" I'd been waiting for. Someone who had been waiting for me all along.

"Alright," I agreed. "I think I'd like that very much."

I leaned over and wound my arms around his neck, looking seductively into his eyes.

"And I think I just might like getting up close and personal with you.

"Oh, definitely," he murmured, lowering his mouth to mine, "most definitely."


End file.
